


[Podfic] every little thing about you

by CloudCover (RainyForecast), iamnotmagic_cath



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Sid, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, demisexual!Sid if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotmagic_cath/pseuds/iamnotmagic_cath
Summary: “It’s Tuesday,” Flower says, with the kind of resignation the day always evokes. He doesn’t have to explain further, Sid knows what he means. Tuesday means the Russians are coming.





	[Podfic] every little thing about you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [CloudCover (RainyForecast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover). Log in to view. 



> I wanted to create a podfic for one of my best hockey friends, CloudCover (who also made the cover!), so here it is and happy birthday (which was an unknown but very pleasant surprise!)
> 
> Also, just want to apologize for my really awful Russian pronunciation/accent. I tried, okay, which means that no one should criticize me!

 

[Soundcloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-64564312/every-little-thing-about-you-podfic/s-tcbee)


End file.
